It is desirable to determine the emissions associated with operation of a gas turbine engine. Such emissions are currently estimated based on information from the engine manufacturer, typically estimated for a nominal engine condition and operation. Alternatively, emissions may be estimated based on sampling from emissions sensors at the exhaust system. Conventional emissions estimations may not be sufficiently accurate. Real-time engine emissions depend on numerous parameters, including fuel, operating speed and other operating characteristics, and individual engine characteristics. Conventional estimations may not capture all of these parameters.
The operation of a gas turbine engine powered aircraft would be significantly enhanced if the pilot could be provided with real-time information concerning the engine emissions. For example, knowing the emissions may enable operating changes to improve emissions, provide health information about the engine, and/or enable improved compliance with environmental regulations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved operations support systems and methods that generate improved emissions information. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.